


HWD Drabbles

by TikolaNesla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikolaNesla/pseuds/TikolaNesla
Summary: ehhh theres a hetalia writers discord, sometimes we do a drabble thing where there's prompts and you fill them, this is that.





	1. NedRo + Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Lars- Netherlands  
> Alin- Romania

The world for Lars was getting just a little small. Once upon a time, when he was young and stupid, he’d explored everything he could, but these days, as far as he was concerned, there was very little left to explore. These days things were boring. That young idiot’s need to see and do everything still burnt bright inside him, but time had left him too jaded to scratch that itch, and nothing was quite enough.

And then there was Alin.

He was something worth exploring (something he  _needed_  to be worth exploring). He saw something to be found in every nook and cranny of the world. He was ridiculous, that much even Lars had to admit, but there was something to be said for the way he found something to say about everything. He was weird and extravagant and crude and everything Lars scoffed at and everything Lars needed.

Truth be told, he hadn’t a clue if he’d be enough. But he was  _something_ , wasn’t he?


	2. NedPort + Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars- Netherlands  
> João- Portugal

As ever, João was the first in the sea. He rushed down the beach the second they arrived with the excitement of a 7-year-old tourist as opposed to the 30-something-year-old resident he actually was. The wind tousled his hair as he untied it, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside, practically falling out of his trousers. Lars, for his part, actually took the time to find them a spot on the rocks before changing, folding his own clothes and going in to join him. João probably wouldn’t lose his clothes. Probably. Even if he did, Lars wasn’t exactly going to complain. He ambled down to the water at his own pace. His boyfriend was still shrieking when he joined him.

“Lars! It’s so fucking cold!”

“It’s really not.” It really was- Lars just liked to wind him up. Plus he wasn’t from Porto, he could handle it. “You’re just a drama queen.” He did have a point there.

“Show-off.” João swept his arms in an arc and sent a wave of water flying at him. Lars just snorted.

“You’re such a child.”

“And you’re a bitter old man.” João’s arms found their way around his waist- probably for warmth, though there wasn’t much of that to be found out here.

“You love it.”

“You know I do.”

His lips tasted like salt and the wind sent his hair flying all over Lars’s face, but as kisses went, Lars was still pretty okay with it. He could have stayed in that moment forever. Unfortunately, something touched his foot and he almost fell over. Not his proudest moment. 


	3. OzEst + Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan- Australia

Eduard liked to think he was a morning person. He needed his coffee, but he could comfortably wake up at 6, 7 in the morning.

Unfortunately, his boyfriend was definitively not.

Even more unfortunately, said boyfriend had decided once again that the best place to sleep was on top of him. Said boyfriend was built like a brick shithouse. Eduard had easily lost several arm wrestling contests against his 10-year-old sister. This was going to be a fun morning.

“Logan,” he hissed into his ear, “Wake up.”

No use. The man could sleep through his own snoring. Eduard poked him in the face. Logan twitched and mumbled incoherently, but didn’t wake up.

“Logan!” Out loud, this time, accompanied by a gentle shake. “Don’t make me  _127 Hours_  this!”

That got him a response, at least.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Logan grumbled, “Five more minutes.”


	4. Uralics + Journey

Eduard was the only one any of them trusted to drive. Erzsébet could maybe take a turn if she had to. Tino was a last resort, and he seemed to have taken revenge on this fact by subjecting the whole car to his jokes.

“Hey, Ed. Eddie.”

Eduard kept his eyes on the road. “I’m not listening.”

“At least Erzsi likes me.  _Eeerzsiiii_?”

She debated with herself between annoying Eduard and making fun of Tino. She settled with the former and turned to face him. “I’m listening.”

Tino grinned, lying across the back seats with no regard for “seatbelts”, whatever they were. “How do you get 100 babies into a bowl?”

Eduard groaned. “You’ve told this one be-“

“How?” Oh, fuck off, Erzsi.

“With a  _blender_!” he cackled. Erzsébet laughed too, until Eduard punched her on the arm.

“How do you get 100 babies  _out_  of a bowl?”

Erzsébet looked back at Eduard with the most shit-eating smile. “I don’t know, Tino.” He pointedly did not look back at her.

“Nachos!”

“I’m never road-tripping with either of you ever again.”


	5. RoPort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alin- Romania  
> João- Portugal  
> Damyan- Bulgaria

João woke up to a remix of Spooky  _Scary Skeletons_. Alin’s ringtone. He hadn’t even realised he’d been asleep- one second he’d been watching a sappy romance film and lying on his boyfriend’s lap in tracksuit bottoms he’d “borrowed” off him (way too small for him, suspiciously stained, said “Jucky” on the butt- not “Juicy”, “Jucky”- but he loved them) and the next the film was over and Alin was answering his phone. He didn’t open his eyes, much preferring to stay in the dark with his head resting against his stomach. It was a quiet moment.

His voice, for once, was soft. “Hey, you alright?”

He could just about hear the voice on the other end. Damyan. “Where’ve you been, man? You haven’t texted all day.”

“Sorry,” he whispered, “Been with João. He’s always pampering me so I figured we’d have a João day. The sex was  _amazing_ , he-“

“I don’t want to hear about it.”

“Fine, fine, loser. He’s asleep on me right now. His hair is so nice.” As if to punctuate his point, Alin ran his fingers through it. João almost blew his cover.

“You really love him, huh?”

“Yeah, man. I really do.”


	6. MonaBela + Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Céline- Monaco

There was a price on their heads. They were hated like dirt and sought after like treasure. They’d stolen, they’d killed, they were wanted across the country, but at the end of the day, no bank vault they’d looted had held anything nearly half as valuable as Céline. Natalya was far past saying she would kill for her, but to say she’d die for her held enough weight and was the most honest thing she’d said in her life. Except she hadn’t. And she doubted she ever could. They were beyond the strangers they once were, that much she knew, but she couldn’t get her heart involved.

Especially now that said heart had just almost been shot through. She supposed, technically, that this communicated the gist of it to her pretty well.

“Natalya! Jesus, Natalya, what the  _fuck_?”

She didn’t tend to swear. Probably something she’d picked up from her fancy fucking finishing school, that was Natalya’s best guess. She’d never seen her lose her cool like that. She didn’t suppose Céline had seen her do it either. But now here she was, crouched at her side, beautiful as ever. Except the fear. Fear didn’t suit her.

“Natalya. Stay with me. Stay with me, baby, please.”

“Fuckin’ trying to,” she managed to gasp out, but the words took it out of her.

“Shut up. Just… shut your damn mouth. Save your energy.”

But in their hearts they both knew it. Natalya was already gone.


	7. OzEst + Silence

Eduard always loved the silence. The world around him was a cacophony, hectic and loud and annoying, but he found solace in moments alone. Curled up in an armchair, flicking through a book, skim-reading Wikipedia pages, relishing moments of quiet. But he came to tolerate the thunderous mess that followed Logan, if only because he was Logan. He came to like it, or at least grow accustomed to it. He was boisterous and booming, but when Eduard listened to the words rather than the sound, he grew to like it. He grew to like him.  
And when he left, the silence was the cruellest sound he had ever heard.


	8. NedRo + Crowded

Lars was in no place to scold Alin’s irresponsibility. He was never serious, to his credit, just affectionately joking that he shouldn’t be left unsupervised or near sharp objects, but he was a damn hypocrite and he knew it. He was gone, yet again, two days without a word. Fears crowded Alin’s mind- was he hurt, high, dead?- stifling any other thought that dared make itself known- was it something he did? Did he hate him?- and ruining any hope of sleep. Last time, he had confronted him. He had yelled and raged and cried and got no semblance of a straight answer. With a crowded mind and shaking hands, all he could do was wait.


	9. NedDen + Spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunner- Denmark

Gunner’s lips found where Lars’ jaw met his neck, running kisses in a sloppy line. He gripped the back of his boyfriend’s shirt, pulling him as tight as he could.   
“Fuck,” Lars groaned, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”  
His words made him smile. With the aftertaste of alcohol on his tongue, he pulled away from his neck to kiss his lips, deep, discourteous, desperate. Lars pushed him roughly against the kitchen counter, his hand sliding up his shirt, running along the freckled skin of his back. Unknowingly, as Gunner sat up on the counter, bringing himself, for once, above Lars’s height, he knocked a glass of water over.  
Lars looked over his shoulder at the sound. “Oh, shit. Gunner, get off.”  
Gunner reluctantly slipped off the table. “It’s fine. Let’s carry on.”  
He ignored him and picked up the glass. “Get a tea towel.”   
“Babe, it’s water. It’ll just evaporate.”  
“It’ll fuck up the wood, Gunner!”


	10. NedPort + Patience

“Marry me.”  
“What?”  
João was on one knee before him. The ring, Lars had to admit, was beautiful. Exactly the kind of engagement ring Lars would have wanted to be proposed to with under different circumstances. It must have cost him. But honestly, mourning for João’s bank account aside, the whole situation was… kind of funny.  
He cleared his throat. “Darling, I love you. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, you make me smile, and even though you don’t say much, what you do say is so utterly beautiful. Will you marry me?”  
He had to stifle a laugh. “Could you maybe… wait more than a month of dating before proposing to me?”


	11. Nyo LuxMold + Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca- Nyo Moldova  
> Zoë- Nyo Luxembourg

 

Bianca had been dressed for half an hour and was doodling flowers on her calf in Sharpie. Zoë, on the other hand, was still standing in front of the mirror in her underwear, looking between two shirts. Bianca couldn’t help looking up from her leg to admire her- she wasn’t facing her, and she could only see a glimpse of her face in the mirror, but her hair flowed down her back in stunning waves, her legs went all the way down to the floor, and her butt was just… wow.

She glanced over her shoulder. “Bee?”

“Ass? I mean, yeah?”

Zoë blinked. “What? You know what, never mind.” She held up the two dresses. “French sleeve or bishop sleeve?”

“Zo, you know full fucking well I have no idea what either of those things mean.”


	12. Estonia and Nyo Estonia + Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually slightly adjacent with my fic Dark Rooms of Our Souls, even though Evie hasn't......... appeared yet. Have a snippet of Ed backstory!

Eduard sat up in his attic, away from his parents, his responsibilities, everyone’s expectations he failed time and time again to meet, where he could sit in his makeshift den (blankets and pillows piled up around him, stolen from a forgotten box of vanaemake’s old things) and breathe. It was officially Evelin’s too, but she never needed it. They weren’t kinder to her, but they were crueler to him. He could never bring himself to resent her for that. Who cared if he drowned deeper? They drowned together.

He heard the ladder come down, the soft soles of school shoes tiptoe up the steps. He no longer worried it was his parents coming up- both twins had mastered the art of bringing the ladder down and back up as silently as they could, timing it so the one place they could hide was safe for them both.

“Eddie?”

He made room for her. She shuffled in next to him and put down a steaming mug.

“I made you tea.”

“Thanks.” He took a sip. The steam fogged his glasses quickly.

“They mad at you again?”

He nodded. “What else is new?”

She put her arm around her brother’s waist. The gesture always comforted him. It said _I’ve got you_. It said _not everyone in your family has it out for you_.

“How do you piss them off so much? They get mad at you more and more lately.”

“Just figured something out recently. I figured nothing I ever do will be enough. They’re not suddenly going to like me.” He wiped the fog from his glasses, but they only fogged up again when he went to take another sip. “They’re not worth the trouble of acting like the person they want me to be, you know?”

“They still suck, though.”

“Yeah. They still suck.”


	13. NedPort + Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fic-y one, this time for Partially A Ghost. Also this follows the prompt REALLY loosely jhhvjh

João was not Lars. Maybe that was what drew them together. Maybe it was what pushed them apart. Does it matter?

João was not Lars. Lars could brush off anything. Make a molehill out of the most treacherous of mountains. Lars could look João right in the eye and say they were cool, say they could just pretend the last three years had never happened. Say they could go on as friends, as co-workers. Forget they were ever in love at all.

João was not Lars. João had no way of knowing if they had been in love at all, or if maybe it was just him.

João was not Lars. But he knew Lars. He knew he wasn’t as cold as he made out to be, as cruel as he thought he was. He was by no means a vulnerable man, but João had been there all those rare moments he dared let him in. He knew that somewhere in there, he wasn’t so above it all. Not even the stoic rock that was Lars Mooren could throw away three years.

Or maybe he could. João was not Lars. He had no way of knowing that man’s mind. He doubted he ever would.


	14. Estonia + Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get him laid

Solitude did not equal loneliness. So Eduard had himself and only himself. So what? He liked himself. He liked moments alone. The silence of his home. He didn’t need to fill up the blank spaces in the air with meaningless noise. The television, playing in the background? He was watching it, he really was. He just got side-tracked, is all. The background noise was just background noise, nothing to it. He liked the cold, the quiet, the empty air. He was Estonian, surely he could handle a little chill? Surely the cup after cup after cup of coffee was for the taste, for the kick of caffeine, to keep him up at night working or binging Netflix shows? Nothing as pathetic as a desperate reach for warmth. Surely.

No, no, he was fine. He liked the isolation. The cold, the quiet, the empty air. It was safe, it was freeing. He was never lonely. Just alone.


End file.
